


Jealousy

by Kimmeh_the_Weird



Series: AxG Week 2016 [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, AxG Week, Day 1, F/M, Gendrya - Freeform, Jealousy, axg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmeh_the_Weird/pseuds/Kimmeh_the_Weird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gendry keeps hiding texts from Willow and Arya gets mad.</p><p>Part 1 for AxG Week/Gendrya Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

They were laying on the bed, Talking about their day, like they always did after Gendry and Arya were done studying, as Gendry's phone beeped. Arya was able to glance a it before Gendry turned the screen away from her, opening the text. It was from Willow. Gendry usually would always let Arya read his texts, but had all of the sudden started hiding the screen from her whenever Willow texted him, which annoyed Arya a lot. She could feel the rage bubble inside of her as he texted something back.

"Are you and Willow dating?" She asked bluntly.

He stopped his writing, looking at her in shock. "What?"

"Are you and Willow dating?" She repeated, annunciating every word slowly.

"Of course not!" He exclaimed, seemingly offended by her question.

"Fucking then?" She said with her heart in her throat.

"What the fuck, Arya? What even made you think such a thing?" He asked, putting down his phone on the bedside table.

"I'm always allowed to read whatever texts and stuff you get, but all of the sudden you're hiding hers." She said grumpily, sounding like a small child.

"I'm not." He argued.

"Yes, you are! Stop lying!" She yelled.

"Okay, fine. I am." He sighed. "But let me explain."

"Go on." She growled.

"Willow has been asking me for advice about this one guy she's interested in." He explained.

"Bullshit!" She yelled and launched herself over his body, snatching the phone out of his hand. Before Gendry could react she was on her feet and on her way to the bathroom.

She locked the bathroom door and started going through their messages. Her eyes went wide as she kept reading message after message. They were all about her and they seemed to be planning something.

"Arya! Give that back!" He yelled, slamming his fists on the door.

She unlocked the door and calmly handed it back to him. For a moment they were just standing there in silence, her surprised and him terrified.

"Why where all the messages about me?" She whispered.

His face turned red and she could hear his heart beating rapidly. "Well," He paused, probably trying to figure out what to say. "She's been helping me plan a surprise for you, a date to be precise." He was looking at his hands which were twiddling about with his phone case.

"A what? Date?" She spluttered.

"Yeah," He said, voice almost a whisper. "I love you, Arya, and not just like a little sister."

She just stared at him. "Is this some sort of joke?"

"Of course not." He said, meeting her pale grey eyes with his own heavenly blue. "I really love you, Arya, and I've been getting help from Willow, as well as Jon, Robb and even Sansa, to surprise you with the best date possible, but I guess that's ruined now." Before Arya could protest Gendry leaned over and pressed his lips against hers.

As he pulled away she whispered "Are you serious?"

"I've never been more serious." He whispered back.

She smiled. "I love you too, Gendry."

Their lips crashed together, her arms thrown around his neck and his arms around her waist. They kissed each other hungrily until Arya had to pull back to breathe.

"Why did you get so mad about me talking to Willow?" He asked.

"I don't know." She mumbled, cheeks reddening.

"Wait," He said, tilting her chin up so that they were now making eye contact. "Were you jealous?"

"Of course not!" She exclaimed, her cheeks getting even redder.

"Yes you were!" He teased.

"Shut up." She said and pushed him playfully.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's late, but I've been working and to be honest I'm not that happy with it, but I wanted to write something for each prompt although they will most likely be late.
> 
> Day 1 is Jealous.
> 
> If anyone is wondering how old they are then Arya is 18 and Gendry is 23.


End file.
